Shadow Army
by gamergirlavs
Summary: What would you do if the Shadow Pokemon returned and were much worse and now a new hero must step forward to take pokemon back from Team Iron, But who? Later Romance
1. Meet Edward

GAMERGIRLAVS: Hello to all of my peeps its me again to give you another story this time I've decided to try writing a pokemon fanfic. so this time I have two "helpers" (Slaves). Give it up for Ash and Inuyasha!

INUYASHA: YO!

ASH: Hello!  
GAMERGIRLAVS: So this time this story is set after Pokemon XD so here we go!  
ASH: I think you forgot something.  
GAMERGIRLAVS: What? gives innocent look

INUYASHA: Don't play dumb girl the disclamer!

GAMERGIRLAVS: Smirks evily Inuyasha SIT BOY!

INUYASHA: THUD! WHAT THE...

GAMERGIRLAVS: SIT!!

INUYASHA: THUD!!

GAMERGIRLAVS: So I do not own anything except some character.

ASH: GOOD.

GAMERGIRLAVS: Okay so, any way on with the story. SIT BOY!

INUYASHA: FACE MEETS MR.DIRT MUFFLED WHAT DID I DO THIS TIME?

GAMERGIRLAVS: Nothing its just fun.

Chapter: A new hero

Mathew looked out the window and sighed. I can't believe this! he thought Its happening again! . "Dad, can I come in? " a young girl asked. "Yes Jasmine, you can come in," said Mathew. " Whats wrong," Jasmine asked with great big blue eyes.  
" Nothing you should have to worry about," He said to the young girl.  
" Dad, Mom wants you," a young boy with green eyes and spiked Hazel hair said. At his side a young Leafeon Mewed.  
" Okay, Edward I'm coming," said Mathew.

The group of three headed for the elevator. They went upstairs and walked through the hallways till they came to a door and walked inside to see a woman with long blond hair and green eyes. She was wearing a long yellow sundress. " Yes dear you wanted me," said Mathew to the woman.

" yes Matt, I need to know what you needed me to get when I go to the Parts Shop," said the woman.  
" yes Makayla, I need to get the upgrade for the Shadow Purifier," Said Matt.  
" What! I thought you said that Shadow Pokemon were gone Dad!" exclaimed Edward.  
" I learned last night from Nett that there have been sightings of strange Pokemon that attack people and I have to go see Eagun after today," He said.  
" I'll go Dad." volunteered Edward. Leafeon who's name was Whispering Willows Mewed happily as if saying " sure why not I love to go places"  
" hmmmm..." Matt thought. " I don't see why not and why don't you take Jasmine to see Jamie too"  
" sure Dad no prob." said Edward with a smile.

" I'm counting on you," said Matt but also why don't you take Flashing lights with you he hardley gets out as it is," said Matt. The mid aged Jolteon got up stretched and joined Young Trainer.  
" can I go now?" Asked Edward ready to start his journey.  
" Sure why not?" said Matt.  
"Lets go!" said Jasmine.  
" Kay, Return Whispering Willows and Flashing Lights! We'll take Lugia," said Edward.

IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW MATT IS THE LITTLE KID THAT WAS IN XD AND WAS THE MAIN CHARACTER. ALSO FLASHING LIGHTS IS THE EEVEE THAT WAS THE STARTER POKEMON BUT WAS EVOLVED INTO JOLTEON AND WHISPERING WILLOWS IS FLASHING LIGHTS DAUGHTER. AND LUGIA IS THE SHADOW LUGIA WHOM MATT PURIFIED.

PLEEZE COMMENT AND ALSO MY OTHER STORY IS GOOD TO IF YOUR A INUYASHA FAN ALSO I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE UPDATES IN MY PERSONAL AUTHOR PAGE ( WHERE YOU SEE WHAT ELSE I'VE WRITTEN) SO PLEEZE READ IT AND GIVE ME SOME ANSWERS ALSO I'M NOT GOING TO MAKE ANOTHER STORY UNTIL THIS ONE IS FINISHED.

GAMERGIRL, INUYASHA, AND ASH SIGNING OFF SEE YA!


	2. Lugia's ride

Hello, its me again and i have planed to write another chapter to my shadow story and i have gotten many ideas from alot of my friends. So i shall get on with the story and quit bugging you with my annoying talk.

--

Edward stepped outside the Pokemon HQ lab and whistled three times. Suddenly the wind picked up and a huge white bird landed in front of them. 'You called,' Lugia said through his mental abilitys. "Ya lugia, could you give us a ride to Agate Village?" Edward said to the legand.

'I don't see why not, hop on,' lugia thought. The duo climbed on the lage bird. 'Hold on,' Lugia said with a laugh as Jasmin screamed. Edward grabed Jasmine and held her close so she wouldn't fall off.

Below the two could hear people shouting and gasping at the giant bird that flew over the ground below. The trio landed and Edward and Jasmine got off. "Thank you Lugia!" Jasmine shouted so the large bird could hear. 'Your welcome young one,' Lugia said. Edward returned him to his Master Ball.

"Hey Jasmine!" a young girl shouted and ran up to the group. "Jamie!" Jasmine shouted and met her half way. The girls hugged and Edward walked over. "Jasmine you have my PDA number, right?" asked Edward. "Yes," she said as she nodded. "Call me and I'll come and get you," Edward said and Jasmine nodded.

Edward walked past the small houses and finally came to a house with huge tree roots wrapped around the large house. Edward reached to knock on the door but before his hand could touch the door a small yellow pokemon slamed into him knocking him down. "Hey pikachu!" Edward said to the small rodent. "PIKA!" pikachu said and licked Edwards cheek. "Pikachu what have i told you...OH!" said an old lady that came to door. "Edward!" she said. Edward stood "Oh its okay," Edward said. "Is Eagun home?" Edward asked the old women. "Oh he's down at the Relic as always. Though you might have to fight because that old fool is having a compatition for those whom want to see the great Celibi," the old women said.

Edward nodded and headed off to see Eagun and talk to him. Pikachu jumped on Edward's shoulder and they left to go see Eagun.

--

PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW PLEEZE!

GAMERGIRLAVS: IM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE BUT I WILL UPDATE MORE OFTEN I PROMISE AND I MEAN IT WHEN I SAY IM SORRY FOR TAKING TO LONG TO UPDATE. ALSO IF YOU COULD HELP ME WITH EAGUN'S WIFES NAME THAT WOULD BE AWESOME. IDEAS WOULD BE AWESOME!

ASH: WE WILL MAKE SURE GAMERGIRLAVS UPDATES AND WE MEAN IT

INUYASHA: I KNOW IF I SAY ANYTHING IM GOING TO GET MY FACE IN THE DIRT

GAMERGIRLAVS: SIT BOY!

INUYASHA: SLAMS INTO GROUND I WILL UPDATE SOONER 


	3. UPDATE

Kay all heres my announcement

Uh Well I'm going to redo this........later XD

Seeing as I'm a much better writer now and want to get most of my stories done and done better at that.

I'll finish my warriors story first then move on to redoing these thanks~!

GG


End file.
